Tolyltriazole and alkyl amines linked by formaldehyde are known to provide antiwear properties in fuels and lubricants. Katritzky, Fan, and Fu (Alan R. Katritzky, Wei-Qiang Fan, and Cong Fu, J. Org. Chem., 1990, 55, 3209-3213) describe syntheses in which a nitrogen heterocycle, benzotriazole, is linked to primary and/or secondary amines using glyoxal.